Twist of Fate Genesis
by CrimsonRider94
Summary: A single dropped of water can cause a ripple. Such is the Chaos Theory. Be it during the tied of war or the time of peace, one man would change it all. Join him on his adventure to alter fate and destiny. Rated T for now but might be M for mature content in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Scroll Zero: Prologue**

War. Its very existence started long since mankind produces weapons. Weapons that were either used to defend them or destroy each other. But war would not last long when Otsotsuki Hagoromo, Sage of the Sixth Path first introduces chakra and the concept of Ninshu to mankind. For many years, peace was finally brought to the whole nation.

Years later, Hagoromo created the Bijuu and name all nine of them. And in that time as well, he name his successor that will carry out his will. His youngest son, Hagoromo Ashura. But, the flame of envy and betrayal left a bitter feeling on the eldest son, Hagoromo Indra. The older brother decided to cut ties with Ashura and declare war on him. To prove he was the right person to lead the world into a better place.

Years after the Sage's passing, mankind that he entrusted with chakra to connect one another through the body and spirit using the concept of Ninshu, weaponized it thus turning the peaceful Ninshu into Ninjutsu, the art of War for the Shinobi.

Many centuries later, The Elemental Nation: Third Great Shinobi War. Location, Land of Rain. The sounds of weapon and explosions clashes everywhere. Dead shinobis litters the ground and the ground itself soaked under the blood of the fallen. This is the Shinobi War. However the main focus of this story does not lies in this war but in four individual involve in the war. Rumors of them in battle spread far and wide but most of all, they spread fear amongst wary shinobi that dare invaded Amegakure.

A single lone young Ame shinobi with bright orange hair stood against a division of Iwa shinobis and now they were experiencing a crushing defeat. The corpses of the fallen were in mummified state and some were even burning. But most of all was his fearsome taijutsu. With a combination of the fearsome Boil Release and Scorch Release, this lone shinobi was destroying them. This shinobi was none other than the Beast of Amegakure, Yahiko of the Amegumi.

Meanwhile, another Amegumi with dark blue hair and a bun tied hair on her side was battling with shinobis from Kumo all the while piercing them with paper spear and living origami soldiers. What follows was a devastating explosion from the papers that falls to the ground. This was Konan, The Paper Goddess of Death.

In the horizon we see another of the Amegumi with red hair and ripple looking eyes standing in the middle, surrounded by an army of shinobi from different Hidden Village. As they all readied themselves to attack at once, a sentence was all it takes for the lone shinobi to blow away the entire armies like dust. Those that were near the impact sight were instantly killed due to the force of the technique. Nagato of the Six Path. Derived from his ability to use all of the Rinnegan's ability.

The final Amegumi stood alone against the might of various shinobi armies that bands together to take him down but deep down, they feel fear. The description of his physic was undeniable. Spiky and short red hair and red eyes, a black scarf that nearly covers his mouth but most of all, that large single scar mark on his left cheek. The infamous Akai no Oni (Red Demon) or better yet the Blood Demon, Haruto. The only living shinobi in this war to actually match the Yellow Flash of Konohagakure, Namikaze Minato and Ay of Kumogakure.

Just as the armies of various shinobi was about to march head on to meet the enemy. Haruto cross his finger together with a kunai that was shaped in the form of an army knife. Five of his clone appears and the group of Haruto disappears in a flash of red. In no longer than a full minute, the armies of shinobi were decimated by Haruto as his lone figure stood amongst the corpses of the fallen their blood wash by the rain that cover his figure.

This is the Shinobi War where only the strongest stood a chance of living in this war called Hell on Earth. And the Amegumi were one of those that are considered the strongest. The monsters of Amegakure. However, this four are not alone in their endeavor. Supporting them is the leader of Amegakure, Hanzo of the Salamander. And the Amegumi's own elite group of shinobi. The organizations Akatsuki lead by Haruto.

We once again focus on the leader of the Amegumi as he stood in the rain while looking at his open palm, then gripped it.

"We will end this Hell. No matter what it takes, we will end it. For our dream of the future and the future of this land….I swear it!"

 **7 Years Ago**

A young girl that look around eight with dark blue hair with clothing that look ragged was seen staggering on the outskirt of Amegakure. She has been foraging for food nearly weeks now but to no such luck. Every place she visits in the streets or houses shot her down instantly and so with nothing left but to the outskirt, we now see her in her current predicament. Every step she took was heavy as the sorrowful downpour rained upon her. A migraine struck her and the girl felt dizzy; everything in her view was swirling and her strength was debilitated. The girl leaned against one of the boulder nearby and shook her head, trying desperately to clear her grogginess. When her vision was reverted back to normal, the girl continued aimlessly on her journey with to a plausible food sources but judging by her dire situation, the chances were slim.

The blue hair girl was finally depleted of her last energy and collapsed onto the ground. Back facing the cold wet ground and the rain pouring on top of her, she felt hopeless and miserable then. She tried one last time to get up but had no strength to do so.

"Is this the end for me? I cannot go on any further. I'm ... probably going to die here, huh?"

Darkness descended and her ability to perceive sound was fading. The droplets of drizzling rain were echoing in her mind and it was as if the curtain of black void was closing on her. Her vision blurred and she was readied to succumb to death. Entrusting miracle for once, the girl acknowledged her solemn instincts and opened her eyes.

"Looks like nobody is coming to save me…Mommy...Daddy...I'm coming….."

And with the last of her conscious, the girl finally closed her eyes and awaited her death but that was not to be as a single figure stood up and bent down a bit to check a pulse. The small figure then said,

"She's alive. Let's bring her back to our place, Mizuno."

 **One Year Ago**

A boy no older than six years old was seen practicing a stance that he applied to his **Taijutsu** as his parents called it. As the boy continues with his practice, he heard commotion inside the house and knows that it was the usual. The boy parents for the better parts were former shinobi of their respective villages. His father was a Senju from Konohagakure and his mother was an Uzumaki from Uzushiogakure. Both were for the most part, pacifists. Never liking war or conflict. Plus it didn't help that they were shinobi and thus after years of service, they decided to fled here into Land of the Rain to start a new life but unfortunately, war follow suits in this small country too but both his parents were able to make out of whatever they were able to.

The boy also noticed that they heal wounded shinobis that they found when they would travel to the nearest town. I guess they called themselves Medical Nin if he guesses it right. Certain towns were considered neutral ground and it help that the current leader of this country, Hanzo of the Salamander was very powerful. His parents as far as he knew were not only pacifist but were also very kind people. Regardless what nation said shinobis they heal were from, Konoha, Kumo, or Iwa they never rejected any of this people when they needed help and the boy was also proud of this side of his parents' personality.

But today will change the life of this young boy forever. As he was training with Taijutsu skill that his father taught him, he heard struggle inside of his home but thought that it might be one of the patients painful groan or struggle but this sounded like a fight…curious, the young boy decided to walk carefully and peak through one of the crevices of his home and to his shocked there lying dead were shinobis his parents tried to heal and now there were three shinobis standing with blood covering them….if he was not mistaken…those were Iwa's shinobis.

 **Present time; Hours Later**

When the girl was has finally awakened, she didn't expect to be enveloped by a warm sensation. There was a campfire, there was heat and there was a mysterious boy with red hair grilling chicken with a skewer over the fires. Upon further inspection, she noticed they were in a cave probably just outside of Amegakure. But after coming through from her blurry mind, the blue haired girl was frightened by the stranger's presence as she sat up abruptly and retreated backwards fearfully, pointing a shaky finger at the red hair enigma.

"W-Who are you?"

The red hair noticing the girl finally awake look at her and said with a slightly stoic face,

"Oh? You're awake. I check for any other ailment or injury but you have none so that is good. Well, now that you are awake, I bet that you're hungry so I cook up something for you. Here. Have some chicken."

The red hair boy took out the hot pipping roasted chicken on a skewer and tries to give it to the blue hair girl. The blue haired girl swallowed hard when she smelled the ambrosial aroma from the food but she still was suspicious of the boy's kindness. Upon further inspection of the red hair boy, she knows that he was no older than her. Probably around the same age or younger if the very cute yet slight stoic expression on his face was any indication. But nevertheless, she still has her doubt about him.

' _He looks like an orphan, just like me. Why will he want to share his food with me?'_

The girl thought in her mind. Noticing the suspicion on her looks and body movement, the young boy just said,

"It's not poison if that is what you are thinking. If I want you dead, I would have left you on the cold, hard grounds about hours ago. Trust me. Besides, why would I waste a good source of food just for the notion of killing you? I wouldn't dare dream to waste precious resources just to kill a people."

The way his tone and expression really made the girl more suspicious of him and seeing as he didn't convince her enough, the boy took a piece of the chicken and put it in his mouth and chew thoroughly. After a minute or so, he swallows and sticks out his tongue with this mouth wide open and said,

"Ah~….See? No poison."

After seeing that the boy was really offering the food to the girl, she didn't waste time and proceed to snatch the roasted chicken from his hand and started eating away immediately.

"Hey, slow down or you'll choke."

And just on cue the girl did almost choke had the boy not patted her back gently to sooth the feeling of being choked on her throat. Passing water that the boy filled with a bamboo mug, he gently passed it to the girl that greedily chuck it down and proceed to feast on her meal albeit slowly this time. After a while, the entire chicken was finish with only the bone left sprawl on the floor. The girl feeling revitalized now look at her savior and bow her head lightly.

"Thank you for not only saving me but you also kindly gave me food and place to rest…I don't know how to thank you."

The boy shrugged his shoulder and just casually said,

"Ah, you were in trouble so it's only right that I help you especially if it's a girl."

"But…why?...You don't even know me all that well and yet you save me.."

The girl was still in turmoil with herself. Not that she was ungrateful for being saved but such prospect never happen to her. After months of trying to survive on her own out on the cold streets of Ame scavenging for food and even evading unnecessary attention, the thought of someone coming to her aid was the last thing that came to her mind. After a long silence, the boy merely let out a sigh and said,

"I don't… really have a good reason other than that…"

The boy said while scratching his cheek.

"Besides, since when did you need a reason to help somebody in trouble? I don't need one. Maybe I helped you out because I understand what it's like to be alone, to be picked on and to have to fight to survive. I never want that to happen to me again, and I certainly don't want to see it happening to other people. My mom and dad would certainly agree with my decision. I know they would…"

Upon hearing his reason, the girl can't help but feel flushed and now somewhat grateful to hear her savior's reason. She then shyly look at him and said,

"I never get to it properly but thank you…uhmm?"

Realizing that they haven't introduced each other yet, the boy said,

"Ah, my name is Haruto. What's yours'?"

The girl now knowing her savior's name let out a pretty smile in the Haruto's thought by the way, said,

"Thank you, Haruto-kun. My name is Konan."

"Konan, eh? That's a pretty good name and it suits you."

Konan slightly blushed at the praised and before she could say more, she heard something coming down and to her pleasant surprise, it was a Swallow but more commonly known in this nation as Tsubame Mizu. A swallow that is not only very rare but extremely swift and fast at its flight and maneuver. And is one of its only kinds to be able to traverse rainy weather or wet surfaces very easily hence being called Water Swallow. To see one first hand was a pleasant experience to Konan as she really like birds. The Swallow that was hovering around the ceiling of the cave slowly descends and rested itself on top of Haruto's shoulder. The boy looks fondly at the Swallow and petted its head and said,

"Hey there, Mizuno. How was thing outside?"

The bird chirped a few times and as if understanding the small creature, Haruto made a few nods and said to Konan.

"Mizuno said that the outside is clear now so I should be able to go gather up supplies for tomorrow."

Konan look disbelief and merely pointed at Mizuno and said,

"You understand it?"

"Of course. Mizuno here is like family and she has been with me for over a year now."

"…What…where are your parents?"

Haruto stop petting Mizuno for a moment and sent his gaze straight into Konan's eyes and said,

"They died about a year ago….killed."

Konan was taken aback at the sadness reflected on the red hair boy's eyes. Even if his face looks like that of indifferent but his eyes tells all and Konan felt bad for asking that question then bringing up bad memories.

"I'm sorry, Haruto-kun…I didn't meant to bring up bad memories…"

The girl look down hearted and noticing her upset state, Haruto quickly dismiss the situation by saying,

"Nothing to feel bad about, Konan. You didn't know after all. The past is the past and I rather look up towards the present and the future. Besides, I'm not alone. I have Mizuno here to be with me,"

Konan realizes there was nothing to worry about but feel a bit dishearten that the boy didn't mention anything about her. Though they only just met, Konan already know that the boy in front of her was naturally kind and like to help others in need but still…before she could think further, Haruto surprises her with his next words.

"But of course, I have you here too, Konan. So that makes us friend now."

"Friends?"

The words weren't quite new to her but after being alone for a while now; the notion of having friends never crosses her mind. But here is a boy that she just met who not only save her, feed her and even gave her place to rest, but he was also offering her his friendship. There was nothing more light heartening than that. Haruto now having a small smile on his face for the first time offer a hand to Konan and said again.

"Yes. Friends. Let's be friends, Konan. You and me. Together in this. What do you say?"

It didn't take a genius to know the girl answer as she also reached out her hand and proceed to hold Harutos' hand in hers'. She smiles brightly while having some tears flowing from her eyes.

"Yes! Let's be friend, Haruto-kun."

 **Author's Note**

 **This story was a long time coming. Never know if it would work but I find it interesting to try. We won't be seeing the DxD universe until a certain chapters has passed but I promised all of you we will get there. Characters' developments are important after all. I will not promise to update this as fast as I could seeing as I am honestly a slow updater. That and I have a new semester this year that will make me busy as hell. Other than that, not much to say except, leave a review; a constructive one at that and I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scroll One: Prologue Part II  
**

* * *

 **One Month Later**

A month has passed since the meeting between Haruto and Konan and both children were now walking together in a narrow ravines that only they know of. Both Haruto and Konan were pushing a crate that they manage to smuggle from a caravan nearby that was carrying some provision. With a bit of tricks and traps, courtesy of young Haruto, they were able to fool the merchants and take what they only needed. Supply to last them another month.

"You really are versatile as always, Haru-kun. I never expect you could use the macaques to our advantages."

"Karu and his family are eager to help as always. I've been friends with them when I was alone in the woods. They were the one that cared for me and taught me how to survive and forage for food."

He said stoically. One of the things that Konan had learnt about her friend was that he apparently understands or at least understood animal speech. This was quite amazing. Not many people could understand animal speeches let alone make sense of it. People would mostly try and make sense of animals through their behaviors but Haruto learnt to understand and even speak their languages. Flying above their head were their trusted friend and watcher, Mizuno, the Tsubame Mizu or Water Sparrow. Mizuno, like all of her kind were very compatible with water and the air itself. Aside from being very attune with nature, the Tsubame Mizu were also very intelligent creature. They understood a lot of things and some of her kind were even acknowledge to be potential summon during the time of the Sage but now they were rare as constant poaching had brought her kind to near extinction. Mizuno's own family was caught a year ago and she was the only one left…she was alone until Haruto found her and had raise her and been with her since, treating her like dear family.

Konan had the pleasure to make friend with the rare yet friendly bird. And Mizuno took a quick liking to Konan's polite and kind attitude. It was a fresh breather for the bird to see an expressive individual for once that doesn't approached her just for her rarity as being the rarest kind of Swallow in the entirety of the Elemental Nation…Don't get her wrong. She love Haruto like a family but even she found Haruto apathetic nature quite disheartening at a time. Not that he doesn't care; just that Haruto had his reason being like this…

Before that incident happened, Haruto was a bright and cheerful kid. Innocent or dare say ignorant of the harsh reality of the world. Sure he had seen what war could do and he had seen death before (if only because of his parents' profession as an Iryo Nin) but all those affected him little. That was because Haruto had a family. He had a loving parents and a home to welcome him back. He was quite content with live as long as he had his parents with him but now he had nothing. No home and no family to return to…and so he was distant and a bit aloof and much of who he was; were sealed away in his heart to stop him the pained of feeling sorrow and anguished of his losses. Being only five years old then, he honestly thought he was alone in the world but a year ago, he was found and befriended the animals in the forest nearby Ame. That was also where he learnt a lot of his survival skills. From them. And what's more pleasant he came upon his friend and now family, Mizuno, who was but a young chick then.

He took pity of her and quickly decided to take care of her. Being one who had no family of his own, Haruto quickly took it upon him to care and love Mizuno like his own family and since then the Mizu Tsubame never left his side unless to scout ahead and to gather any Intel but never stray too far from where their hideout was.

"We should be arriving at our hideout soon but it's best if we make sure there is no one there to infiltrate it. Mizuno?"

He called out and the swallow landed on his shoulder as she chirp as if asking him what he needed from her. Haruto gently patted her on the head and with a small smile said,

"You know what do to, girl. Go and see if there are any possible intruders to our base but thread lightly. We don't want you getting caught now, can we?"

The bird only gave a chirp as if to relay her agreement. And with, a speed befitting a swallow, she flew towards the opening of their base. Moment later, Mizuno was back and stop in front of Haruto and chirp a few time then flew to the side of Konan's shoulder.

'What did she say, Haruto-kun?"

Haruto remain silent as he look at their entrance and proceed to look at Konan with a serious look and said,

"Konan, stay here with Mizuno. There is someone inside our base. If I don't come out after ten second or so; run. Don't look back, just take Mizuno with you and run."

That got Konan worried. Haruto was about to head towards the cave when he felt a light tugged on his shirt and he saw a concern look Konan gazing at him.

"It's dangerous to go alone, Haruto-kun. At least take me with you."

Haruto saw and hear the concerns in his friends and his gaze soften as he proceed to pat the taller girl and with a small smile said,

"I'll be fine, Konan. I won't do anything reckless that can get me killed. I'm only checking things out. Besides, if things get dangerous, I can always run."

Hearing that words somehow ease the girl, even if a bit and so she let go and Haruto proceeded to move slowly into the cave's entrance. He took out a kunai he manage to take from a dead shinobi and proceed to grip it in a reverse fashion and ever so carefully walked towards the sound where he can hear someone rummaging through their hidden stashes and supplies. When Haruto neared his intended target, he notices the stature was too small to be your average adult shinobi but one thing he learn during his time surviving alone is that even a Genin can killed but his posture was too lax and shows sign of someone never trained in combat.

However, again, experience taught Haruto what desperation can do and so steeling himself to meet his intruders, Haruto approaches the unwary kid and quickly grabbed his shoulder. The kid somehow manage to yank away from Haruto's gripped and proceed to brandished his dagger and point at at Haruto who remain calm despite the danger this kid, looking no older than him, may poses.

"Get away! Or else, I'll stab you! Don't think I wouldn't!"

Once Haruto got a closer look at him, he was a boy with spiky orange hair and seemingly tattered looking black shirt. He looks slightly skinny if the way his cheek was any indication. But Haruto notices his hand was shaking when he held the blade in his hand.

'I see…he never killed before but at the rate he is in, he might as well be.'

Haruto thought to himself. He then lowers his kunai and said with his usual uncaring attitude.

"Just drop the dagger. If you want food then I can give it to you. I don't want any trouble and neither do you."

The orange hair boy look stupefied by the answer but he still look unconvinced as he pointed his dagger closer to Haruto.

"How do I know you won't just be coming for me afterwards!? All those people said the same thing until they turn their back on me! No, I want you go and leave things here with me and never come back!"

Haruto narrowed his eyes at that replied. He did not like that answer one bit.

"Look, buddy. I don't know what your deal is but I can't comply with that request of yours. This place is all I have and I don't want anyone taking it."

Just then, the tense atmosphere was broken when Haruto heard a familiar sound coming from behind him.

"Haruto-kun. Is everything clear yet? Are you okay?"

Haruto was alarm that Konan didn't heed his advice as he turned around to warn her.

"Konan! Don't come in ye-?!"

But before he can warn her, he heard the other boy cried out and charge at him while pointing the dagger at him. Haruto manage to dodge to the side and he then kneed the boy hard the stomach where he then proceed to chop the back of his neck. The boy let out a 'gurk' sound before falling to the ground face first. Haruto quickly grabbed the dagger and proceed to place it in his pouch. Seeing as the orange hair boy wasn't moving, he quickly turn around to see the blue hair girl running with Mizuno not far from her.

"Haruto-kun, are you alright?!"

Konan then got bonked in the head by a blank looking Haruto. A teary eye Konan proceed to rubbed her head while looking at the still blank looking Haruto.

"Itei…Haruto-kun, what did you do that for?"

"That was for not listening to what I said. I told you to go and run if I didn't come back after ten second of waiting."

Said Haruto with flat and not so amuse tone. This only got Konan to become more upset as her face contorted with anime tears.

"B-but I was so worried! Haruto-kun is being a meanie! I hate you, Haruto-kun!"

She suddenly started wailing and lightly hit Haruto in the head multiple times. Though Haruto couldn't feel it that much but he was starting to feel he may have been too harsh back there. Even Mizuno was shaking her head disapprovingly at how Haruto treated Konan's concern. Feeling very regretful of his action, Haruto just sigh. Konan who was still crying while hitting Haruto suddenly felt a soft pat on her head as she look up to see a guilty looking Haruto as he said,

"I'm sorry for being harsh there just now, Konan but I can't let you get hurt. You know I only did that because I worry for your safety, right?"

Konan calm down after seeing how sorry and guilty her friend was proceeded to rub away her remaining tears. Konan shook her head and said,

"I'm sorry too for not listening, Haruto-kun but like you said, I too don't want you to get hurt to protect me but promise me one thing!"

Upon seeing the stern yet adorable look on Konan's face, once again can only sigh as he noded his head which prompt Konan to also nod her head and said,

"Promise me you will at least trust me when things like this arise. We're friends, right? Friends look out for one another after all."

She finishes that with a smile and Haruto can't help but have a small smile on his own.

"I…I can't promise you I won't do the same thing, Konan."

Konan almost look like she was about to rebutted but Haruto stopped her and said,

"But…I can at least try and depend on you more in the future, Konan."

That got Konan to calm down but before more could be said, they both heard groaning from the ground behind them and they both look towards the still unconscious boy.

"Who is that?"

She asked. Haruto went back to his blanked look and said,

"That is our little intruder. Though I think he is about to wake up soon. For safety measure, we should tie him up."

"Huh? Why? He's just a boy…"

Said Konan worriedly. It seems so wrong to tie someone their aged but Haruto wasn't too bothered by it.

"Trust me. When he wakes up, he would want payback especially after I knock him out."

* * *

Moments later, the boy groggily opens his eyes and the first thing he saw was the sight of a cute looking girl, gazing worriedly at him.

"Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Uhh…My head hurts…What happen? I remember rummaging through some stuff for food and then...?!"

His eyes widen as he remember what happen and was about to stand up when he felt can't move. He looks at his arms and legs and notices they were tied up. He tried to struggle but to no avail. Konan look apologetically and said,

"I'm sorry but Haruto-kun thought it might be for our safety and your own that you got tied up. Please trust us. We mean you no harm."

Said the girl pleadingly. The orange hair boy wanted to fight back but decided against it. He was at this girl and no doubt that boy who knocked him out, mercies. Plus, if they wanted him dead then why bother tying him. Also, this girl was sincere and thus the boy grudgingly conceded and proceeds to sit down again on his surprisingly comfortable mat.

"Oh, you must be hungry. Here is some soup."

Konan passed the soup at the boy who look at it for a moment before looking at the girl with a blank look.

"Umm? That's kind of you and all for giving me something to eat but…how am I going to feed myself if my hands are bound?"

That got Konan flustered and lower her head in embarrassment. The orange hair boy can only sweat dropped before the girl sprang up and said,

"Then, may I feed you?"

She asked for permission which again made the orange hair boy question whether she was this kind or just that naïve but then seeing as she was kind enough to feed him, he only nodded. Konan took a spoon and scoop a spoon full of soup and proceed to feed it at the orange hair boy's awaiting mouth. Upon the first spoonful, the boy's expression suddenly lighten up as he look at the soup and the girl and said with an awe and excited look.

"Did you made this?!"

Konan was surprised by the question only shake her head and said,

"No, it was Haruto-kun that made this soup. Although I tried many time before but I can't seem to be able to make it as good as his."

She said while blushing. The boy looks on with disbelief. The boy who had beaten him plus looks no older than any of them can make a simple looking soup this good? Who was he?

"Glad that you like the soup. Made it with care after all."

Konan and the orange hair boy turn their gaze towards the red hair boy, Haruto who was kneeling on one knee beside a fire while stirring a pot filled with warm soup. Mizuno still resting on his shoulder like usual. Haruto stood up and walked passed Konan and now kneeling in front of their prisoner.

"What you did if it was any survivors, then you would have been dead by now."

Said Haruto with that ever stoic look on his face but one could hear the sternness under his tone. The boy meanwhile gave a slight glare at Haruto and said,

"Then why am I not dead yet?"

There was a tense silent for a moment between the two and Konan was shifting back between boys, not sure how she can defuse the situations. However it was Haruto that sigh first and took out a knife which causes the orange hair boy to retreat back a bit. With a swift motion, the rope that tied his hands and legs were cut lose and Haruto skillfully handed the still confused boy back his dagger.

"Killing in self-defense and killing unnecessary is two different things. I could have killed you but I choose not to. Especially not towards those who can't defend themselves. You're welcome to stay or you can leave all the while giving you some supplies to last you an entire month but eventually the choice is for you to decide. But should you decide to stay…then I expect you to become an asset for our survival and not a liability."

After speaking his thought, Haruto then stood up and decided to go back to attending his pot of soup. The surprised boy was still looking into space and at Haruto before looking back at the dagger return to him. Being silent all this while, Konan finally spoke.

"Haruto-kun means well. He just has some difficulty expressing himself. But I assure you, if you stick with us, we can look after one another. We have shelter, food and water to last us some time so would you please consider staying?"

That got the boy speechless. Were they really going to allow someone like him, who not that long ago, almost steals from this kids, the chance to stay with them?

"…Are you sure?"

The boy said unsurely. Konan tilted her head to the side as if wondering what he meant. Realizing that Konan didn't get it the first time, he spoke again.

"Are you really sure that you want someone like me around? Even if the off chance I might causes trouble in the future?"

Konan blinked at the questions but then smiles and said,

"Don't worry about that. I mean when I first started out, I gave Haruto-kun a lot of trouble as well but not to worry. I know you will eventually be of great help to us. So, let us work together from now on! Also, I forgot to mention this. Hi, my name is Konan. And the red hair boy over there is Haruto-kun. What's your's?"

Haruto gave a sideway glance and smile to himself.

'Konan really is what makes things easier around here…No doubt her kindness would be part of that factor.'

Thought Haruto. The orange hair boy after being silent for a bit, look up with a bright grin and said,

"Nice to meet you, Konan. I'm Yahiko! And nice to meet you too, Akai-teme-(Red Bastard)?"

"Pea brain."

Haruto suddenly blurted out with that deadpanned look on his face but one could see the vein popping up on his forehead. The orange hair boy suddenly started raging with a funny chibi anime look to his figure while Konan in her own chibi anime form frantically holding Yahiko at bay.

"Please! No fighting! Yahiko-kun, calm down!"

"You want to say that to my face again, teme!? I dare you!?"

Haruto with a cute chibi and deadpanned expression only said,

"Yeah, Orange Head…."

That causes Yahiko to now have shark like teeth as if he was prepared to lunge at the laid back and uncaring red hair all the while Konan kept Yahiko at bay. That day, the boy name Yahiko found his newfound home…and family.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **To those who have followed and favorite this story, you have my sincerest gratitude. As I have said before, slow updater. That and I am also focusing on my other stories. Enough about that, we are introduced to the third member and one of the future founding member of what we will come to know and love/hate. XD In any case, we pretty much know what would be coming in the next chapter so expect that. Well, not much to say other than give me on what you all thought on the stories so far. Like it or hate it, I honestly don't care. We writers tend to do this for the fun of it as well as the readers' enjoyment. Again, leave constructive review to help me make this story better and I will see you all in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scroll Two: The Lazy Enigma and the Fallen Loli**

The green scenery surrounding the forest surrounding a certain area of a school rustle as the wind flew by and the gentle breeze just helped ease up any tension there are. It was a perfect day for anyone to take a nap. Atop one of the large tree, a figure wearing an unbuttoned black blazer with white t-shirt underneath with black pants. His most noticeable form was his slightly spiky red hair that grew down his ear and more so the scar on his left cheek. What's more was his black scarf that nearly covers half of his face only reaching the bridge of his nose. His eyes were covered due to his bangs but one can see he was silently snoring at one of the tree branches. On his neck acting as a necklace was an origami shape crane which was purple in color. Finally resting on his stomach was a beautiful blue feather sparrow with golden marking on its back. As the wind continue to rustle around the leaves, the red hair stop snoring and just tilt his head downward only to see a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with slim figure, black hair styled in short bob cut and violet eyes. She was wearing a school uniform as she gaze at the figure with calculating but mostly disapproving look.

"Skipping class again, Senju-san?"

The figure sat up on the tree as the sparrow in his stomach flew off and rested on his shoulder and lightly rubbed itself on his cheek. This young man was Senju Haruto and he's currently a second year student of this institution. His gaze though still blank weren't by far dead either. He stretches before yawning.

"Yawnnn….Hey, Souna. Is it noon already?"

The now revealed Shitori Souna, Student Council President of Kuoh Academy lightly held her forehead and sigh,

"It's past noon, Senju-san and might I add it is 'President' to you."

She said the part president firmly but Haruto just stares blankly at her which would make a certain white hair junior of his proud.

"I don't see the difference. Souna is still Souna right?"

"You'll address me properly when under school ground, Senju-san and also…It's a detention for you for skipping out on another class."

The red hair shrugged and allows himself to fall backward and landed perfectly on his two feet without making a sound. Even if Souna had seen him done something far more impressive, it still makes her wonder why her junior was such a lazy boy. Senju Haruto was an enigma. He sometimes exceed far more than what an above average human can do but other time he would purposely held himself back for unknown reasons. Even in terms of intellect, he was safe to say the only person aside her childhood friend, able to nearly match up to her intellect. She always wonder if he gives himself enough pushed, the red hair young man would have no problem being the most smartest and the most athletic student in the academy but for some reason he never does so. He was always okay with being average, sometimes above average and then beyond but after doing so he would go back to being bellow average.

As they were both walking side by side in silent, Haruto noticed that Souna had been looking at him for a few moments now and decided to speak out.

"Is there something on my face, Souna?"

Souna got out of her thoughts and look at the front and tried to keep her calm.

"Nothing. It's just that…It's been over a year since you got here and I can't still figure out what's in that mind of yours, Haruto-kun."

She would only call him by his name if they were alone which they were, it was something both Souna strangely like and sometime dislike due to the fact Haruto can easily figure her out while she was still in the dark about him. Haruto meanwhile look at her for a moment before looking at the front.

"It's best if you don't know. There is a saying that goes…'Don't ask question you don't want to know the answer to'."

Souna just pay attention to what he said. He may be lazy all the time but Souna knew he was anything but stupid.

"And why is that?"

Haruto's bangs covered his eyes and the sparrow now reveal as Mizuno chirped sadly at him. When Haruto raised his head, Souna saw it…for a moment there, it was not his usual expressive eyes…but it was dead and full of sorrow.

"…Because you might come to regret it."

With that the red hair enigma walk ahead leaving the President to think back on his words.

* * *

Haruto was now in the classroom busy looking at the scenery outside the window. He sat at the farthest corner near the window as this was Haruto's favorite spot where he can watch the tree stirred gently by the wind and seeing as Mizuno nestling nearby one of the branch. He wasn't allowed to bring her into the classroom so he opted the blue sparrow to wait outside which to be honest was a bit cruel but this was still a school and they say no pets were allowed. Mizuno wasn't a pet. She was part of his family but most of all one of his oldest friends. Those teachers need to get their facts straight.

But as he was busy thinking to himself, a teacher called out to him.

"Senju-san, if you don't mind answering this-?"

But before the teacher could continue, Haruto lazily answer the question before it was given to him,

"The Satsuma Rebellion was a revolt of disaffected samurai against the new imperial government, nine years into the Meiji Era. Its name comes from Satsuma Domain, which had been influential in the Restoration and became home to unemployed samurai after military reforms rendered their status obsolete. The rebellion lasted from January 29, 1877, until September of that year, when it was decisive,"

"Alright, you got it correct but I only wanted to asked you when the Satsuma Rebellion started and lasted but once again accurate answer and spot on, Senju-san but please pay close attention to the front next time."

Haruto just nodded half-hearted and once again rested his head on his knuckle and look out at the window. It then occurred to him, he saw from the corner of his eyes….a black feathered wings. Haruto's eyes glinted for a bit. He sense that it was….. 'her' but why was she here? Did that person asked her to be here? He'll have to make a call tonight to find out.

Just then a voice call him out of nowhere and so he turn to see a smirking girl with glasses and hair style in a twin tail looking at him.

"My, Senju-san. Daydreaming again are we?"

"Aika…Do you need anything?"

Kiryuu Aika is a slender and busty 17 year old girl with long brown hair tied in two braids with blue ribbons and hazel colored eyes. The trait she is mostly associated with is the pink, circle rimmed glasses on her face which goes along with her character trait of having the ability to calculate a male's "manhood" size just by looking. Something Haruto doesn't know how she does it but he never did care. Each person has their own talent even if it was somewhat…unique like Aika. He sometimes wonders if Kami cursed him to be around perverts. Not to mention said pervert he used to know was a Toad Sage but that was story for another time.

Aika took a seat nearby and sat across his table.

"Classroom was over like fifteen minutes ago and yet you still sat there you have a lot in your mind. Care to share with me some juicy info?"

She said while having that small smile on her face or more in fact perverted smile. Haruto still kept that blank look on his face as he close his eyes and shrugged.

"Nothing important. I was just thinking what special menu I would like to serve for the diner tonight."

"Oh yeah, you own a diner don't you? I hear business is quite booming at your place. Maybe I should go there next time?"

Haruto suddenly took out a business card and show it to Aika.

"Here's the address and contact number."

Aika took the card and place it on her skirt pocket.

"Really, what really is in your mind?"

She asked again. Haruto have to give her credits where it's due. Even if those eyes can see the length of a guy's shaft, she was at least sharp enough to know something was up. Haruto really is starting to grow rusty here.

"…I just have a lot in my mind is all."

"Having trouble with the Student Council President again? Well can't blame her. You are one of the most troublesome students in all of Kuoh. Despite your astounding grades, you lacked cooperation; you tend to skipped classes to take a napped and even caused the Student Council lots of trouble."

Listing off some of the things he did, Aika was sure he was paying attention but the same forlorn look adorned the young man's face again and Aika just sigh and stood up.

"In any case, class is over now so best get going and oh, I'll be sure to check out your diner some other time. Good day to you, Senju-san."

With a wave she left and Haruto just gave a small one. He looked back at the spot where he was looking and noticed that the presence is gone. With a sigh he stood up and grabbed his bag and walked out of the nearly empty classroom.

As he walked into the main courtyard of the school, Mizuno fly over and landed on his shoulder before she gently cares herself on his cheek which earned a small smile from him as he gently pet her head.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone for nearly the rest of the day, Mizuno."

The blue sparrow chirped as if answering his words. Haruto just had a small smile again and pet her.

"Thanks, Mizuno. Why don't we head back now to prepare for the diner? Although…before that, I need to confirm something."

Haruto quickly took a detour around the academy and after seeing no one was around quickly shushin away.

* * *

Wandering around the city of Kuoh, a small figure was seen walking the streets. She was a girl with blonde hair styled into a twin tail with blue eyes. She wore Gothic Lolita attire which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front and a green jewel embedded on the collar with a white thigh socks and a black shoes. She was also wearing a black bow on top of her hair. There was no care in the world as bystander gaze at her direction but she didn't care what they think. She was superior to all of them. If anything they should be honored to be seeing her walking amongst their pathetic presence. But before the figure could boast more about its superiority,

 **Knock!**

"Ow! Now who had the balls to hit me in the hea-?! Eek! Haruto-sama?!"

The one standing behind her with his hand in a chopping motion with his still emotionless look which seems to magnify his already imposing presence just made the girl quiver in fear for a bit. The figure standing before her was none other than Senju Haruto and on his shoulder was Mizuno.

"Mittelt, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the Grigori?"

The girl's try to come up with an answer but seeing the young man before her which she respect deeply as much as her leaders were enough to make her stutter. She had seen what this young man can do and the thought of him doing the same thing to her both terrified and excites her but now was not the time.

"Ha-Ha-Haruto-sama, there is a re-re-reason for me being here! I swear to you!"

"What are you stuttering on about? I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Just tell me why you're hear at Kuoh? I thought I told that pervert I'll handle things here."

Said the red hair unpassionately. He wasn't doing this out of favor or anything nor does her owe any allegiance to 'him' but Haruto was invested in this seeing as in a way he can gained information as well as financial support aside from the fact he only had to do some odd jobs here and then from that person's request. Sometimes he wonders why he has to have the biggest luck with perverts. Mittelt quickly recovered from her shocked and answer as best as she could.

"That may be so but Azazel-sama thought it might be fruitful if we send in more helped to observed the city more plu-?"

Before she can answer, Haruto raised an eyebrow and asked,

"We, you say?"

Mittelt widen her eyes at her slipped up. Haruto wasn't supposed to know that part.

' _Haruto-sama wasn't supposed to know there are others here with me! I screw up! And now Azazel-sama will punish me too!'_

She thought with anime tears in her mind. But Haruto wasn't done asking as he inch closer to the petite girl and narrowed his eyes which makes him much more threatening than usual.

"Tell me, Mittelt….Who else is with you?"

* * *

Later at an Abandoned Church,

"What's taking Mittelt so long? I thought I told her to only scout the academy."

Said a female voice. She was an attractive young woman with violet eyes and has long black hair down to her hips. Her attire consisted of a short black dress with a small light purple jacket on top.

"This is Mittelt we're talking about here. Don't worry, Raynare. I'm sure she's doing fine…I hope."

Said another female voice hesitantly on the last part. She was a tall and buxom woman with a long navy blue hair that obscures her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of violet, trenchcoat like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breast and cleavage. She wore a gold necklace around her neck for extra touched.

Raynare the woman who spoke earlier gave her comrade a blank look and said,

"You just proved my point, Kalawarner. I worried for that child; you know being this is her first actual field mission outside of the Underworld. Not to mention we are deep in enemies' territory…"

Raynare sigh to herself.

"If anything happens we would know. So far I don't think anything bad has happened…yet."

Said a male voice this time. He was a middle aged looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with matching ascot, black pants and a shoe along with a black fedora.

This time Raynare was really twitching one of her eyes right now.

"Not helping, Dohnaseek. Not helping. Great, now I have to go."

Said Raynare as she started walking through the main door of the Church.

"Where are you going?"

Asked Kalawarner. Raynare didn't turn around but replied nonetheless.

"Isn't it obivious? I'm going to go look for Mittelt. I can't let that child be hurt….I made a promise after all."

But before she can walk through the door, it was open or more precise slammed open by something or…someone.

"Enemy!?"

"Are we being attacked this soon!?"

Said Dohnaseek and Kalawarner as they prepared themselves while Raynare stood there with a grimace look. But her gaze widen when she see a familiar black scarf flutters by the wind along with some strands of red hair and being carried like sag of potatoes while having anime tears in her eyes was Mittelt.

"Mind if I barged in?"

The blank tone of Senju Haruto made himself known to the three figure now looking at him surprised and shocked. Meanwhile,

"Uhhh….Sob….I'm sowwyy, Raynare-samaaa…."

Said the crying Mittelt as Haruto was still holding her entire body easily on his arm. Raynare meanwhile soften her gaze and said,

"It's alright, Mittelt. You didn't do anything wrong."

But then her gaze hardens as she looks at the red hair still holding onto the petite girl.

"And you. Let go of her this instant or I'll make you!"

If Haruto felt threaten or not he didn't show it but he gently put down the girl on his arm and she sniffle a bit before thanking him then proceed to ran up to Raynare in her waiting arm.

"Raynare-samaaaaa! Wahhhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Raynare gently stroke the crying girl's back to comfort her.

"Hush now, child. You're safe here. Now tell me. Did this beast hurt you?"

She said the last part bitterly but Mittelt shook her head while trying to wipe off the remaining tears in her eyes.

"No…Sniff…He didn't…But….But…Wahhh! Haruto-sama was scary! He was giving me that dead eyes look and I can't hold it in anymore! I had to tell him or he won't stop staring at me like that!"

Raynare, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek sweat dropped upon hearing this.

' _He's actually doing that now…In fact, that's always been his look as far as I remember this beast.'_

Thought the black hair woman as she resumed gently rubbing the back of the crying girl in her arms again.

"I never thought I get to see Mittelt scare like that before…This Haruto guy must be something."

"Yeah…but he's kind of cute with that scarf of his."

Whisper the other two from behind Raynare.

"Now if you're all done here,"

Their attention again was now to the red hair enigma as he put his hand inside one of his pocket and said,

"Tell me why Azazel sent all of you here?"

* * *

After Mittelt had calm down they all gather in a table and sat there. Mittelt sitting beside Raynare while Kalwarner sat beside Raynare other side all the while giving the red hair a seductive gaze. Dohnaseek came back later with tea and serve each a cup.

Haruto took a sipped of his tea and he has an impressed look.

"This tea you made is very good, Dohnaseek."

Dohnaseek smirk as he sat across the red hair teen.

"Heh! I may be a guy but I do know my stuff."

"That you do."

The teen nodded his head sagely before suddenly the table was smash by a fist surprising almost everyone.

"Alright! Enough with this. What do you want, Senju Haruto?"

Said Raynare bitterly as she was the one who slammed her hand into the table.

"Raynare-sama…"

Said the young girl meekly. It wasn't often she had seen one of the woman she respect and adore to be this angry let alone being hateful. She knew Haruto and her had a some opposition here and there but she never thought it was this bad. Haruto was still enjoying his tea before setting the cup down and finally look at Raynare whose gaze were full of distaste while Haruto was of indifferences.

"Azazel sent you. Why? But more importantly, why sent Mittelt to spy on me? That's not usually how Ero-Datenshi would act."

Raynare finally sat down but she still kept her gaze sharp at the red hair enigma.

"What Azazel-sama do is none of your concern. We were sent here on a special mission to observed potential Sacred Gear users that might be of helped to Azazel-sama."

"Even if he had to sent her?"

Said Haruto pointedly and Mittelt flinched at the mention of that. When he saw her and even Raynare flinching, his eyes finally glint in realizations.

"He didn't know."

It was a fact. Haruto stood up and was about to leave but Raynare stood up and blocked his path.

"Where are you going?"

"She doesn't belong here. Mittelt isn't ready yet for this kind of mission."

"You don't decide that for her. I'll look after her. I'll take full responsibility if anyth-?!"

But Haruto caught her off guard when he gave her the dark look with cold gaze.

"She isn't ready and why I say so was because during her 'stroll' she stood out like a sore thumbs amongst the crowd. If I was an enemy, she would have long been dead and you would be executed. This is enemy's territory, Fallen Angel Raynare. This isn't the Underworld anymore nor is this the Grigori. "

Raynare gritted her teeth and a spear of light materialized but before thing could escalate further, Mittelt moved in between them while stretching her arms out.

"Raynare-sama, Haruto-sama! Please don't fight!"

"Get out of the way, child. I need to teach this human proper respect when he deals with a Fallen Angel!"

Haruto narrowed his gaze as he said,

"You can try but I don't want to hurt you as that would mean hurting Milttelt as well."

Mittelt then ran up and hugged Haruto with tears already streaming from her eyes as she look sadly at him.

"Please! This was my fault! I plead Raynare-sama to let me come with her! If anyone is to be blame, it's me! I'll go back! I'll go back and face my punishment but please don't hurt Raynare-sama, Haruto-sama!"

Haruto stood there doing nothing as the girl continues to cry on his chest. Meanwhile, Raynare lower her spear and it disperses into particles of light.

"Mittelt..."

She mutters sadly as she look down in sadness.

* * *

It was now night time and Mittelt was soundly asleep under Haruto's arm.

"Haruto….sama.."

She murmured in her sleep as she snuggle herself further in this his chest. The red hair teen can only look at the girl with a soften gaze. He then hears footsteps and saw that it was Raynare. No word was spoken between the two as Haruto nodded and this allow the female Fallen Angel to gently carry the girl in her arm as she gently place the sleeping girl on one of the beds. Raynare meanwhile sat near the side of the bed as she gently cares the younger Fallen's hair.

"Mittelt really cares about you, huh?"

Said Haruto as he sat across the room, overlooking them.

"We may be Fallen Angels but even we know what love is. Unlike you, Senju Haruto."

Haruto didn't' feel the slightest bit affected as he just lean on his back and asked,

"You two share more than just friendship…I can see you two share something stronger…"

Raynare's hair covered her eyes as she suddenly spoke without turning around.

"Once…there was a little girl who used to live happily with her mother. The mother never said much about the father but the little girl was always told that her father always loved her. The two mother and child lived happily like this until one day….that happiness was shattered."

Haruto didn't need to guess what happened and he can already tell who the little girl in this story was. His gaze turns to the still sleeping Mittelt. Raynare continues,

"Rumors spread around the little girl's hometown that she was the child of evil and that her mother consummate with evil being herself. One day, angry mobs storm their house. They threaten to burn the house if both mother and daughter did not come out and so only the mother came out. While the mother was distracting the crowds, she told the child to run away without looking back and not stopping no matter what. Heeding her mother's words the child ran and ran but she then heard the final scream of her mother and while she cried…The little girl never stopped running. She continues to run and run. Even when her feet were scrapped and her dress torn, she never stops running but while running, she never noticed there was a cliff up head. The girl then notice there was no ground to run over and when she finally opens her eyes…she was falling. She scream, hoping someone would come safe her but no one came…"

Suddenly, Mittelt was whimpering in her sleep.

"Mama…."

She even had tears in her eyes as she seems to be dreaming about her mother. Raynare saw this and gently rubbed her head and gave the poor girl some soothing comfort. And that instantly calmed the girl down as she sleeps peacefully again. Raynare sigh to herself as she look back at the quiet teen who hasn't left his sight from the sleeping girl.

"I don't know why I'm telling you all this but I need you to know why Mittelt is doing all this. So do you want me to continue?"

Haruto didn't move his gaze from the sleeping girl but nodded either way. Signaling for her to continue, Raynare continue her tale.

"As the girl fall, she closes her eyes hoping it would end…hoping that she can finally see her mother now but that wasn't meant to be. The little girl felt herself being caught in the embrace of a strong yet gentle and familiar arms like she know this arms wrapping around her for years. As she tried to look up and saw black wings. The girl tried to stay conscious but after the entire event that transpire around her, the little girl fainted. Once she awoke, she found herself in the Underworld where the Grigory is situated. She awoke to see her savior, our leader, Azazel-sama."

Haruto just had a small smile. Even that pervert can do something cool after all.

"The little girl questions our leader as to where she was and was she finally in Heaven or Hell. Amused by the girl's question, Azazel-sama told her she was in the Underworld or more precise the main base for the Fallen Angels. And when he told her she was actually one of us, the little girl was surprised. She wonder to herself is her father or mother one of them. Azazel-sama actually told her he didn't know but one things for certain the little girl was here now and that she no longer has to worry about people going after her. But alas, mere words spoken are easier than taking actions…"

Haruto raised one eye brows at that but didn't question as he allowed Raynare to continue.

"The little girl was look down upon being half human and half Fallen Angel. Most of the pure ones look down upon those that have impurities in them and she was no exception. The little girl feeling loss and dejected thought she would not have a place she could call home no matter where she goes until one day…she met a Fallen who despise humans. This female Fallen Angel used to have everything…a lover, a happiness but most importantly…a child. But they were killed by the humans. The Fallen Angel never understood why. Why killed her husband and daughter when they had done nothing wrong against them. The Fallen's heart was filled with hate and bitterness as she kills any human who tries to hunt her or gets in her ways…That Fallen is…"

"You. Well that explains why you hate me so much."

Raynare didn't bother to answer as she continues,

"As the Fallen gaze upon the wandering little girl, her first impression of her was of distaste for she has human blood in her. Her first instinct was to killed the child to save her from experience a much worse death, but even when the Fallen said that, the little girl didn't flinch and when the Fallen look closely into her eyes, she saw the same sorrow, loneliness and pain that was similar to the Fallen…that day was also the day Fallen decided to look after her. The Fallen at first didn't know why she did it and even when she hated human, this child she did not. As days, weeks, months and years goes by…little by little the hate in her heart slowly melts away as the little girl too became more attached to the Fallen and before the Fallen realizes it…she had come to love the little girl as her own daughter. The yearning of her loss child brought out the motherly instinct within her once more and from that day…I promised to protect and love this child wholeheartedly."

As she finish his tales, Haruto has a soften gaze in his look as he said,

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Raynare shook her head and said,

"Don't be. I still hate humans but I don't go around killing them senselessly like I used to. Mittelt though a Fallen is still human as well which is why I think the only reason why she's unique than the rest of is because she has lived in both world. If anything she's bound to be someone great one day but that cannot be seen as most Fallen Angel cannot accept her for who she is. Azazel-sama however like me believes Mittelt to have potential to surpass many as well. He was one of those few who actually see her for who she is which is why she wants to do this to prove to all those Fallen Angels at Grigori especially Azazel-sama that even if she is only half Fallen Angel, she could still accomplished a mission as the next Fallen Angels which is why I'm asking you…do you still want to report this to Azazel-sama?"

Haruto didn't say anything as he stood up and walked to the front door.

"Well?"

Raynare asked again. Haruto stop and put his hand on the door handles but not before saying,

"I may be doing him some work here but I don't owe my allegiance to him or anyone. So, it's up to him to eventually find out and while I don't like Mittelt taking such a risked doing a mission she isn't prepared for…I know you'll look after her and as for me if I find her in similar situations as last time…I'll hold you responsible."

With that, Haruto open the door and close it quietly behind him. Raynare sat there looking back at the empty spot where Haruto used to stand and has a small smile.

"Heh, he may not admit it but he cares about Mittelt. You have a wonderful friend caring for you, child. Don't ever lose that."

She said with a gentle smile as she stroke the hair of the now drooling Mittelt she turn to the side and mutters with a smile,

"Haruto-sama….thank you…."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, this took a faster turn than I thought. For those of you wandering what happened to Konan and Yahiko or even Nagoto? We didn't get to see him on the last chapter but all will be revealed as we progressed through the chapter! Now here we are in the DxD universe. How did Haruto get here? What is his relationship with the Fallen and we get to see that unlike the canon I'm taking a more original approached here so stay tuned to the next chapter to find out what's happening! Leave a Review, Follow or Favorite if you want more. (^_^) This is Crimson and peace out!**


End file.
